1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for attaching layers of fabric and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for affixing multiple layers of material at the same time in varying patterns utilizing thermal activated adhesives.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hobby of quilting has remained popular throughout time. Not only do many people find it relaxing and enjoyable, but the resulting quilts are beautiful, valuable and functional. One popular method of producing quilts uses a product called STITCH WITCHERY((trademark)) to bind the various layers of the quilt together. STITCH WITCHERY((trademark)) is a polyamide fusible web that permanently bonds two layers of fabric together with the application of heat. STITCH WITCHERY((trademark)) keeps the batting on the interior of the quilt from bunching up thus allowing the quilt to remain beautiful even when hung in a horizontal position. The STITCH WITCHERY((trademark)) is usually activated by an iron, but the large surface area of the iron causes the quilt to flatten out making it lose the random thickness that gives the quilt its fluffy look.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,595, issued in the name of Pedginski et al, describes a sewing tape which can be adhered to fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,945, issued in the name of A-Yan, describes a method for manufacture of feather quilt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,297, issued in the name of Calligarich, describes a hot pin laminated fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,895, issued in the name of Kikuchi et al, describes a method of bonding fabric materials together into an integral structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,713, issued in the name of Kikuchi et al, describes a method of bonding fabric materials together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,458, issued in the name of Schulz, describes an apparatus and method for contour embossing with perforation bonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,802, issued in the name of Wilson, describes a webbing that has been coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,397, issued in the name of Repp et al, describes a method of making a quilt including a heat activated adhesive coating.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can activate STITCH WITCHERY((trademark)) with the application of heat in a manner without the disadvantages as described above. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved device and method for attaching layers of fabric.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for affixing multiple layers of material at the same time in varying patterns utilizing thermal activated adhesives.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus to aid in the assembly of quilts is provided. The invention is used in conjunction with STITCH WITCHERY((trademark)) to produce quilts via a heat fusing process. The invention consists primarily of a handle with a power cord and a control switch that accepts round heating elements of various diameters. The heating elements vary in size from approximately one inch to two inches. A quilt would be assembled in five layers with the top quilt on top, followed by a layer of STITCH WITCHERY((trademark)), then the batting, then another layer of STITCH WITCHERY((trademark)), and finally the quilt backing. The invention is then used to fuse the STITCH WITCHERY((trademark)) to the adjoining pieces to form a continuous and solid piece. The small size of the invention ensures that the quilt will retain its random thickness, thus producing a quilt with the highly desired xe2x80x9cfluffinessxe2x80x9d trait. The various sizes of heating elements would be used on various types and sizes of quilts and the final intended use.
The use of the quilt heat bonding system provides for the rapid assembly of quilts in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
When used with STITCH WITCHERY((trademark)) to Make quilts, the present invention uses heat to bond layers of quilt together and functions like a small iron in a portable manner.